


Happy Christmas, Love

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Smut, basically adorable pointless pwp fluff for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bit AU. It takes place in the past, because not all of these people are presently in places that make me happy. Juan and Fernando throw a Christmas dinner party for their friends. It's all cute and fluffy, and well Gerlonso brings the smut a bit. I can't stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Christmas, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of this is true (unfortunately). I own nothing, but the idea.
> 
> I hope you all had a great holiday (if you were celebrating). I love you all! xx

Fernando had always been happy to spend the holidays with his family. It had been the highlight of the season. This year would mark the first year with Juan as an “official” part of his family. They were engaged now, and with Olalla off in Spain for the holidays, they would get to spend the holidays alone with their children. Juan was out with the children shopping for last minute gifts while Fernando was at home. Family holidays were lovely, but also tiring. He was thankful to have a moment alone to relax. He had his phone in his hand, looking over old unanswered messages. When a new message popped up, he smiled. It was from his old friend, Silva. It wasn’t often that he found the time to speak to him, so rather than simply reply to the text, he pressed the call button next to Silva’s name and put his phone to his ear.

“Fer Fer!” Silva sounded happy and almost excited when he answered the phone. “I didn’t expect a call back. I figured you were busy. That’s why I left a simple text.”

“Sorry. Are you busy? We can hang up.”

“No, no! I’m not doing anything, just waiting.” Silva’s voice jumped an octave, and he sounded like a five-year-old who’d just discovered his presents Christmas morning.

Fernando laughed. “Why do you sound so excited and happy?”

“Someone’s coming to visit me!” Silva squealed.

Fernando couldn’t stop chuckling. He knew who Silva must be expecting. He only got so excited for one person. “You talked Villa into coming to England? He hates England.”

“But he loves me,” Silva said proudly.

“That he does. When does he get in?”

“His flight is landing in an hour. I’m already at the airport. I was too excited to sit at home.”

Fernando laughed loudly. “You’re cute when you’re so in love, Silvi.”

“Thank you. And how are you and your love?”

“Perfect. Well, Juan is. He’s out with the kids now buying me presents.”

“Ooh. Presents! I hope Villa brings me presents.”

“You sound like a kid, Silva.”

“Shush. I’m allowed to be excited to see my man, and to get presents.”

“Yeah, maybe he’ll bring you an action figure and a remote controlled car,” Fernando mocked him, laughing.

“Shut up, Fer,” Silva whined. “I got a gift for you, but now I think I’ll just keep it for myself, because you’re so mean to me!”

“Oh, oh, don’t be that way, little David.”

“Could Villa and I come see you guys this week? I got something for you, Juan, and the kids.”

“One gift that covers all of us? Good job, Silvi.”

“No, no. I got one for each of you.”

“Aww. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to. You’ve always been there for me. I don’t know what I would do without you guys sometimes. It’s hard being here without Villa, always has been.”

“I know it is. I don’t know what I would do if suddenly Juan and I were in different places. I was never any good at that, just ask Sergio.”

Silva nodded despite the fact that Fernando couldn’t see him. “You know he’s coming here too?”

“What? Why?"

“To see Jesus, of course. Jesus is going there too, but then Serg is coming back with him, because he’s got more time off than Jesus.”

“Yeah, Cesc told me they’ve got loads of time off over there.”

“I haven’t spoken to him in ages. How is he?”

“Good, great. Enjoying his baby girl and life with Iker again.”

“Why do they ever break up? They’re perfect for each other, but they just keep breaking up.”

“Well, first Iker thought he had to put Sergio back together when I left him. Then Cesc had to try things with Pique. Then Cesc’s girlfriend was pregnant. Then Iker’s girlfriend got pregnant. Now, I think they just don’t care.” Fernando chuckled. “They are so perfect for each other though. They balance each other really well.”

“You mean Cesc is an idiot and Iker is uptight, so it works.”

“Exactly.”

***

“You’re an idiot, Cesc.” Iker looked disapprovingly at his boyfriend when he trudged into the house covered in snow and soaking wet.

“Nuh-uh.”

“You’re leaking water all over the rug, because you ran outside in your sneakers and pants that are too big to play snowball fight with the neighbor kids.”

“It was fun,” Cesc pouted.

Iker had to smile at that. He loved Cesc, because he made him feel so young. He could never stay too mad at him for acting this way. “I can’t move or I’ll wake the baby. Leak on over here and kiss me before you go change.”

Cesc grinned and ran over – wet jeans flopping about his ankles. Iker shook his head. Cesc leaned in and kissed him on the lips. His freezing nose pressed against his cheek.

“Don’t kiss the baby. Your nose is freezing. Go change before you get sick.”

“I will, and then I’m making cocoa! Do you want some?”

“Sure, but without the gobs of whipped cream on top.”

“Aww… that’s the best part.” Cesc frowned, and trudged toward the doorway of the living room that led to the hallway which led to the stairway that would take Cesc to his room and dry clothing.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t have it. I just don’t want it.”

“Yay! Be right back!” Cesc ran up the stairs, leaving his boyfriend to shake his head on the couch.

“Your papi is silly,” Iker whispered to Lia who was still snoozing in his arms. While Cesc was outside romping in the snow with the neighbor children, Iker had been in the warmth of their home feeding the baby and putting her to sleep. He stood slowly and carried Lia to her bassinet near the Christmas tree. While he and Cesc were in the living room, Iker wanted her there as well. He gently laid her in the small bed and rocked it a bit when she started to stir. “Shh, shh…"

Iker turned away from the bassinet when he heard Cesc jump off the bottom step. When he appeared in the living room doorway, Iker put his first finger to his lips: the universal sign for “shh!” Cesc’s eyes widened, but he understood when Iker turned back to Lia, and rocked her again.

Cesc walked up behind him and slid his arms around his waist. “You’re so good to her,” he whispered, kissing Iker’s back, and then rubbing his nose, because the fibers of Iker’s green cable knit sweater tickled it.

“She deserves only the best,” Iker responded, staring down at Cesc’s daughter. The way the Christmas lights played on her face made her look even more beautiful than usual. He smiled and ran his finger along her plump little cheek. He turned in Cesc’s arms, and hugged him close. “Thank you for letting me be a part of her life, and yours.”

“I don’t like my life as much when you’re not in it.”

“You sound like a teen romance novel, Cesc.”

Cesc punched him in the back. “I was being romantic, you jerk.”

Iker tittered, and kissed the top of his head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Cesc held him tighter, and whispered, “Thank you for coming back to me.”

***

“I’m so happy you’re back.” David Luiz wrapped his long arms around his small boyfriend. Lucas had just come back to London after too many long months in Holland.

Lucas looked up just as David looked down, and their lips met. Lucas giggled softly. “I missed you so much while I was in Holland.”

“You’ve been doing well though.”

Lucas smiled, and nodded. “I’m doing okay. It’s nice out there, but it’s not London. And you’re not there.”

David slid his hand onto Lucas’ cheek and gently caressed his pronounced cheekbone. He stared into his eyes, and then leaned in to kiss him gently. “It’s not the same here without you either.”

“But you’ve been okay…”

“Sure… I’ve been okay.”

Lucas stared down at his feet. His long lashes lay on his cheeks. “Oscar has been here for you,” he said; his voice barely above a whisper.

“Hey, no!” David crooked his finger under Lucas’ chin and tipped his head up. Staring into his eyes, he said, “It hasn’t been like that, I promise you. I wouldn’t do that to you.” David dropped his hand away from his chin, and slid his arms back around Lucas’ waist.

“Thank you.” Lucas slid his arms around David’s neck, and moved in closer to bring their lips together once more. It was slow and sweet, and as perfect as both of them remembered.

“You’ll stay until Christmas, right?” David kept his eyes closed, and his lips on Lucas’ while he spoke.

Lucas nodded, and pressed his body closer to David’s. Before he left they had just begun to get intimate with each other. They hadn’t gone all the way, not even really close, but still he yearned for him. “I’ll stay as long as I can,” he murmured. “I missed you so much.”

“How long will you be on break?” David’s hands slid down Lucas’ back and onto his bum.

Lucas kissed him harder. “Few weeks,” he mumbled against his lips.

David squeezed his bum gently and lifted him off the floor. Lucas’ legs instinctively coiled around his waist. “I’m happy to have you home for Christmas,” he whispered, carrying him to the bedroom.

***

“Let’s stay in bed for the whole winter break.” Cesar was on his back in the middle of his bed. His boyfriend, Eden, lay next to him with his arm draped over his bare stomach.

“Okay,” Eden agreed. He was too tired – his body spent from making love all afternoon – to think logically enough to disagree.

Cesar’s upper body shook, shaking Eden with it, when he laughed. “I like it when I tire you out so much you’ll agree to anything.”

A lazy smile formed on Eden’s face, and he mumbled, “Me too.”

Cesar laughed again, and shifted onto his side. Eden groaned when he slipped away from him. Cesar climbed over him and kissed his neck, and chest. Eden groaned again – and not the good kind of groaning. “Why are you groaning at me?” he asked, biting his chest.

Eden squeaked and swatted his shoulder. “I’m tired, Ces,” he complained in French.

“English,” Cesar instructed, biting him again.

“Ouch! Stop it!” Eden yelped.

“Good job,” Cesar teased as Eden had just shouted at him in English which the Spaniard had been trying to get him to use more often. He curled his tongue around Eden’s nipple and kissed it as a reward.

“That’s better,” Eden muttered. “But I’m still too tired to have another go.”

“Who said I wanted to have another go?”

“Well, you’re licking me…”

“What is this world coming to when a guy can’t even lick his own boyfriend without said boyfriend thinking he’s looking for sex?”

Eden giggled. “You wanted to have sex again, didn’t you?”

Cesar nodded. “I was going to try my luck, yeah.”

“We’re meant to be joining Fernando and Juan for dinner tonight, remember? And David and Lucas? We can’t just stay in bed all day.”

“What? Not five minutes ago we made a pact to stay in bed for the entirety of our break. You can’t break an oath like that.”

“A pact? An oath? Really? They were words muttered in a post-coital trance.”

“Who taught you that English? It sure wasn’t me. No more learning English words that you can use to sass me.”

Eden laughed heartily. “Carry me to the shower, and I might let you get a little shower sex.”

“Really?” Cesar jumped up and pulled Eden out of bed. Eden wailed as he was being slung over Cesar’s shoulder.

“Cesar! Put me down!” Eden wailed in French.

“English!” Cesar shouted, pinching Eden’s bum.

***

“Do I have to speak English?” Villa groaned. They had just gotten into Silva’s car. They weren’t even out of the airport parking structure yet.

“Really? That’s one of the first things you’re going to say to me?” Silva laughed. “You’re not even going to take advantage of the privacy we have to kiss me? You’re just going to complain about the language.”

Villa smiled. “Sorry. I’ve been worrying about it all the way over from home. I hate English, and I’m terrible at it.”

“Oh, amor, I know you are. I would never make you speak English. It’s painful to listen to.” Silva patted his shoulder, and laughed.

“So, the first thing you do when you get me alone is tease me about my ignorance, okay. Maybe I should just go back to Spain.” Villa jokingly started to open the door and step out of the car.

Silva pulled him back. “Don’t you dare think about it.”

Villa laughed and pulled Silva into his arms. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing his lips.

“I missed hearing you say that in person,” Silva whispered, kissing him back.

Villa pulled away after a moment. “And…?”

Silva was puzzled. His right eyebrow arched and he stared silently at his lover for a few moments. When it hit him, he chuckled. “I love you too, of course.”

“That’s better.” Villa stole another quick kiss. “Now, let’s get out of here. I’m hungry.”

***

“I’m hun’ry now, papa.” Leo tapped the kitchen table in front of him as if that would convey just how hungry he was, and a plate of food would magically appear. “Not lader when the dinnder comes.”

“Papi Juan said you had a biscuit while you were out,” Fernando said, coloring in a piece of the Christmas tree on the coloring sheet in front of Leo. Leo had abandoned it when his tummy’s needs exceeded his preoccupation with coloring Christmas decorations.

“We did, papa!” Nora piped up. She was seated next to Fernando on Juan’s lap, coloring a bell with a gold crayon. “Mine was a Chricksmas tree with a star on top, and Leo had a snowman.”

“Oh, those sound pretty, and yummy,” Fernando said, gently pinching Nora’s cheek.

“Papa!” Leo shouted, drawing his father’s attention back to him.

“Leo, no need for shouting.”

“Papa,” Leo said, clasping his hands together in front of him, and standing in the chair to get closer to Fernando. “Listen,” he said, pronouncing the silent “t” in the word. “Biscuits aren’t really food. They don’t count to my tummy.”

“Sit down in your chair, please,” Fernando instructed. When Leo reluctantly did so, he said, “Let’s hope you remember that biscuits aren’t food the next time you want to eat one instead of dinner.”

Leo narrowed his eyes. What kind of game was his papa trying to play with him? “I don’t know what you are talkting about, papa. I’m going to play with my shoo-shoo train!” Leo jumped down from his chair and raced out of the kitchen.

Juan laughed. “He knew you had him, huh?”

“He’s too smart for my own good,” Fernando said with a nod.

“Am I smart for your good too, papa?” Nora asked.

Fernando chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Of course, you are, mija.”

“You know I cut up some carrot sticks for a snack in the refrigerator,” Juan said. “You could take them to Leo.”

Fernando nodded and stood up. He crossed to the refrigerator and rooted around inside until he found a little plastic container shaped like a monkey's head inside. The monkey’s mouth was open in a wide smile, and on the big white teeth, Juan had written in dry-erase marker, “Carrots.” “What would I do without you?” Fernando muttered, closing the door to the refrigerator.

“You won’t have to find out,” Juan promised, smiling at him.

“You two need anything before I go find my little train conductor?”

“I think we’re okay, aren’t we, Nora?” Juan poked Nora in the side.

Nora jumped, and then looked to Juan with a scowl on her face. “Papi Juan, you made me go outside the lines!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, sweetheart, but we’re going to cut it out anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”

“It does too. It’s not perfect anymore.”

“it’s beautiful, Nora, I promise.”

Nora didn’t seem to believe Juan, so she held the picture up to her father. “Papa, is it ruined?”

Fernando shook his head. “Absolutely not. It’s beautiful, just like you. Have Papi help you put it inside the plastic case, and you can hang it on the tree.”

“Gracias, papa,” Nora said with a sweet smile. When Fernando disappeared, she turned to Juan. “Papa says you have to help me, okay.”

“I was going to help you anyway, even if Papa didn’t say so.”

“No.” Nora shook her head.

Juan sighed. Sometimes Nora was like his little angel, hugging and kissing him, clinging to his leg when they were in a crowded room, and other times, she was… this. He chuckled and kissed her head, thankful to have her regardless of her baby mood swings. He helped her cut out her bell and put it inside the plastic ornament. After they hung it on the tree, Juan carried her up to Leo’s room to see what the boys were up to.

“Papa! I want the carrot to be the shoo-shoo conductor!” Leo shouted, fighting against Fernando when he tried to remove one of his carrot sticks from the train engine.

Juan laughed as he stood in the doorway to Leo’s room, watching the scene unfold. Fernando glanced back at him with a wide smile on his face when he heard the laughter. “You hear our boy in here?”

Juan nodded, and carried Nora into the room. “Nora and I have finished up with her beautiful ornament. We thought we’d come see what you’re up to.”

“We’re playing shoo-shoo,” Leo announced, adding a few carrots as passengers on his train.

“Adventures of the Carrot People, it seems,” Fernando added with a chuckle.

“It seems,” Juan agreed, taking a seat on the floor between his love and their boy. Nora crawled off his lap and joined her brother at play.

Juan leaned over to steal a kiss from Fernando. “When is everyone going to show for dinner?”

“I invited Stevie and Xabi, so we’ll have dinner a bit early. Stevie isn’t accustomed to our Spanish ways.” Fernando laughed.

“You think he would be after all the years he’s been with Xabi.”

Fernando shrugged his shoulders. “Everyone is set to be here at seven. I’ll have dinner on the table just a bit before that. You want to help me out this time?”

Juan laughed as if Fernando had just made a great joke. “You know how I am in the kitchen – terrible. I don’t like to help make lunch for the kids, let alone a Christmas dinner for all of our friends.”

Fernando smiled and kissed his cheek. “I could teach you to cook, Matita.”

“Thank you, but I have you to cook for me, and I love your cooking so much.”

With a laugh, Fernando said, “Alright then. I should really get working on dinner. Will you stay and watch the kids?”

“Of course. That, I’m good at.”

***

Stevie moaned softly. Xabi’s hands were burning trails over his skin as they gently caressed down his body. “Xabs – when are we due at Fernando’s house?” he gasped.

Xabi moved away from him completely. “Steven… my hand is nearly down your pants, and you’re asking me when we’re due at Fer’s house!?”

Stevie’s face twisted and he bent up, bracing himself on his bent arms. “I know it’s not the best moment, but… it’s getting late, and I don’t want us to arrive late. It’s rude.”

“It’s rude to interrupt your boyfriend when he’s about to give you a handjob too.”

“Oh, really? Did you read that in an etiquette book?”

Xabi nodded. “Like Emily Post, but gayer.”

Stevie laughed, and shook his head. “Who is this carefree silly Xabi that jokes about handjobs and what have you done with my serious boyfriend?”

“He learned to lighten up,” Xabi replied, kissing his stomach. He wanted to add that he’d been taught to lighten up by his goofy friend, Arbe, but there was some jealousy between Stevie and Arbe that he didn’t want to dredge up. “I always knew how to have a laugh though, didn’t I?”

“Sort of…”

“You really don’t want a handjob, do you?”

Stevie laughed. “Have we got time?”

“Yes, we’ve got time. We’ve got time for a lot if you’ll just keep quiet, and let me work.”

Stevie laughed at Xabi’s wording, but he soon choked on his laughter when Xabi’s hand delved into his boxers and encircled his erection.  He arched his back off the bed and groaned low. It had been far too long since he’d felt Xabi’s hands on him. No one had ever compared to Xabi –not that there had been many others, or that he had let them get very far.

Xabi pulled his boxers away completely and watched Stevie’s face as his hand worked – curling around his shaft, his thumb rubbing over the slit now and then. When the first beads of pre cum spilled over, he dipped his head and swiped at them with the tip of his tongue. Stevie tasted better than he remembered. He’d been alone for nearly a year with only his memories of his one great love. He had been aching for this day – the day that they would reunite, and be together again.

Stevie’s body ached for Xabi. The handjob was something – feeling his hands on him, his mouth. It was amazing, but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t all that he wanted. “Xabs. Xabi, stop.”

Xabi reluctantly pulled away with one last twist of his hands, and swipe of his tongue. “We’ve got time,” he grumbled.

“I know. I want you to make love to me. Now. I need to feel you.”

Xabi didn’t need to hear more, and he needed to say nothing. He grabbed up the necessary things where he knew Stevie still kept them – the bedside drawer. The packages were still sealed, and Xabi smiled. Stevie had promised (though he didn’t have to) that he had not been with anyone else, and the packages proved that. He tore them open, and prepared Stevie – quickly, but thoroughly.

“I’m ready, Xabi. Please,” Stevie panted, riding down on the three fingers he had buried deep inside him.

Xabi moaned. Stevie looked obscene pushing down on him. He swiped his fingers over the spot inside Stevie that made him jolt, and keen. Then he removed his fingers, cleaned them off, slid on a condom, lubed himself, and lined up to push inside him. Stevie wrapped his legs around, urging him to hurry. Stevie pushed in as quickly as he could do without hurting him. Stevie moaned and reached out to him. Xabi caressed his chest, and leaned down over him to kiss his lips. He drove himself in further and kissed him softly to contrast with the roughness of his thrust.

A low pleased noise rumbled up from his throat and was lost between their mouths. The noises caused a heat to flare in Xabi’s stomach and  spread over his entire body. He hitched up Stevie’s hips, and thrust in further, and further again until he in completely. He gasped for breath, and kissed his mouth. The kisses were desperate and sloppy, but filled with so much passion and love it didn’t matter.

Stevie clung to Xabi as he rocked inside him. Xabi buried his face in his neck, gasping for breath, and pulling out to thrust back in deeper and deeper. His head swam with pleasure. He had felt nothing like this in so long. Stevie was so tight, and so hot, but more than that he was _his_ , the love of his life, the only man he’d ever truly loved. And they were as close as two can get.

Stevie’s moans became desperate, and stuttered as Xabi’s thrusts became loose, and ragged. They were both nearing their ends and they knew it. They held each other close, both so hot, and dying for release until finally it came in bursts. The two saw stars as they came together, calling out one another’s names, and quaking as powerful orgasms crashed through them in waves.

Xabi pulled out, and collapsed on top of Stevie – totally spent, his limbs like jelly. His body rose and fell with the heavy breaths taken by his lover beneath him. Stevie tried to find his voice to whisper how amazing it was, but he found he was too exhausted even to speak, and his brain was still muddled by the force of his climax and the fierce heat between them.

Xabi knew the words that Stevie could not speak. He felt them inside him too, but like his lover was too exhausted to do anything, but lie there listening to the rapid beating of their hearts.

***

“Did you invite Oscar?” Juan asked, hugging Fernando from behind, and kissing his back.

Fernando was at the stove coddling a pot of stew that had been on low most of the day. He had lamb in the oven, and he’d have tapas made for starters as well. Not to mention favorites of the children: Turrón (almond candy) and sugar cookies for dessert. He was proud of his meal, and hoped everyone would enjoy it when they finally arrived in less than an hour. “I did, but he declined. It’s all couples, and he’s got no one to come with.”

“I thought maybe he’d come with David.”

“David is bringing Lucas. He’s back in town, or didn’t you know?”

“No, I didn’t. I did know that it seemed he and Oscar had gotten close while Lucas was away. I assumed things were over between them.”

“I think David and Oscar are just friends. Don’t mention it at dinner. I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

"Of course not." Juan removed his arms from around his boyfriend’s waist and stepped away. “I’m going to set the table. How many places do we need?”

“We’ll put the kids at their small table, so me, you, Stevie, Xabi, both Davids, well three actually, Lucas, Eden, and Cesar. So, that’s ten altogether, plus two place settings for our little ones. I don’t think anyone else is bringing little ones.”

***

“I’m sorry that Alex wouldn’t let you have the girls for tonight, babe, but we’ll see them Christmas Eve.” Xabi sat in the passenger seat of Stevie’s car, holding his hand and caressing it with his thumb whilst Stevie drove them to London. They were nearly there and Stevie was still pouting about the run-in with his wife just before they’d left. He had decided to stop quickly on the way out of town to see if the girls could join them, but Alex had refused, because she’d seen Xabi in the car waiting. She had never liked that her husband favored a man over her, like it was somehow a personal fault of her own that he was attracted to a man. Stevie had given up trying to convince her otherwise. They had divorced, and her happiness was no longer his concern.

“I know, but I hoped they could come along with us. I wanted to greet Fernando and his family with a proper family of my own.”

“Well… now you can greet Fernando and his family with the best boyfriend you could ask for.” Xabi squeezed Stevie’s hand, and smiled, trying to cheer him up.

“That is true. There will be a lot of boyfriends there tonight, according to Fer, but I’ll have the best, so…”

Xabi laughed. “We’ll both have the best, and everyone else will be jealous.” He didn’t really believe that everyone else would be jealous, and he didn’t want them to be, but he made Stevie laugh, and that was all that really mattered.

***

“I’m nervous.”

David had a hold of Lucas’ hand as they walked through the parking garage of Fernando’s building. “Why?”

“I haven’t been home in a while. I haven’t seen these guys in a while. I feel like they won’t really want me to be here.”

“Don’t feel that way. You know these guys. They’re all great. They’re all our teammates. You’ve got nothing to worry about. Hey! Hold the lift!” David dragged Lucas with him to catch the lift that two guys were graciously holding for them. He was shocked to find when he got closer that the guys were Xabi Alonso and Steven Gerrard.

Stevie smiled and greeted him. He shook hands with Lucas as well though he had never met the boy. Then both shook hands with Xabi. “You’re here for Fernando’s party as well?” Xabi asked, noting the gift bags in David’s right hand.

David nodded, glancing at the bags that Xabi and Stevie held. “I didn’t know the two of you would be attending. I assumed it would just be a few of us Chelsea guys.”

“We’re Fernando’s mates from Liverpool, lad. Is that a problem?” Stevie asked. Xabi squeezed his arm.

“Course not!” David laughed. “It’s time for the holidays, and we’re nowhere near a football pitch. Rivalries don’t matter. I just didn’t know everyone on the guest list, that’s all.”

Stevie nodded. “Right. Well, I believe a few from Manchester are coming as well.”

“Not United.” David looked personally offended by the notion.

“Oh, bloody hell no! Even at Christmas, you wouldn’t invite them, no.”

Everyone in the lift shared a laugh, and Stevie explained that Fernando had mentioned David Silva attending the party with his boyfriend who Xabi explained was David Villa.

When they arrived at Fernando’s flat, they discovered that the aforementioned Davids were already there. Fernando ushered them in with hugs and kisses while Juan offered them glasses of wine or champagne.

“Juan will show you in. You can put your gifts under the tree, and thank you very much. The kids are in there watching a Christmas film. I know they’d love to see all of you. I’m just finishing up some tapas, and I’ll bring them in.”

“Do you need some help?” David asked. Lucas was still clinging to his hand, trembling with nerves. He hoped they could escape the crowd to help Fernando in the kitchen.

Fernando read a sense of desperation on his friend’s face, and graciously accepted his offer of help. David sent his gift bag along with Juan and the others, and took his boyfriend to the kitchen with Fernando.

Fernando fluttered around the kitchen, stirring this and tasting that, adding the finishing touches to the last bit of starters. “Thank you for coming, guys. Lucas, it is so good to see you after all this time! How has Holland been?”

“It’s been really great, but I miss London.”

“Of course. You know, you’re still blue to all of us, and we can’t wait to have you back!” Fernando smiled when Lucas’ death grip on David loosened just a bit.

Lucas thanked him quietly, and smiled. David kissed the side of his head. “I’m happy to have him back for the holidays,” he said, grinning.

“The holidays aren’t as good if you haven’t got the man you love by your side.”

“Well, I can’t be in two places at once,” Juan joked when he breezed into the kitchen. The tray full of drinks he had been carrying was now empty and hung at his side. Fernando grabbed him and kissed his lips gently. “I came for more drinks,” he explained.

“You know where to find them, amor. David, Lucas, if you wouldn’t mind grabbing a tray we can take these tapas in for everyone to enjoy.”

As soon as the words left Fernando’s mouth, the buzzer at the door sounded. “Oh, that will be Eden and Cesar! Can you manage all three trays?” he asked of David. David nodded and shooed him away.

Fernando smiled, and raced off to answer the door. When he swung it open, he was startled to find his two teammates in the corridor making out. They split apart upon hearing the door open. Cesar blushed. Eden grinned. “Good to see you guys,” Fernando said with a chuckle.

“Sorry about that,” Cesar said, handing him a bottle of wine. “We brought this for you. Feliz Navidad.”

Fernando took the bottle of wine, and read the label. It was one of his favorite brands. He smiled wide, and patted Cesar on the shoulder. “No need to apologize. It’s Christmas. I think you’re entitled. Come on in!” He ushered them inside, and shut the door behind them. Juan appeared in the entryway a moment later with grin on his small face. “Oh, love, look what Cesar brought for us.”

“Hey, I had a bit to do with buying that as well!” Eden piped up.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to offend. I just…”

“Calm down, Fer. He’s lying anyway.” Cesar gave his boyfriend a light shove. Eden pouted.

“Well, I’m terrible at gift giving. I only bought gift cards for my family even. I left real presents to Cesar.”

Cesar helped Eden out of his coat, and kissed his head. “It’s all right. It’s all the same to Fer and Juan, I’m sure.”

“Oh, of course. You’re a package deal,” Juan said with a cheerful smile. “We consider it to be from the both of you, even if Cesar did buy it. I hope you won’t think badly of me, and you’ll consider this meal tonight to be from both of us… even though Fernando did all of the cooking. ”

Eden laughed. “We’ll think very nice of you for that, Juan. You would have kill us all with your cooking, I think.”

Juan blushed, and giggled. “You may be right about that.”

“I keep telling him he should let me teach him how to cook,” Fernando said, handing over the bottle of wine. “Get that breathing, will you? I need to check the food.” With that, he bid his guests adieu, kissed Juan’s cheek, and fluttered off to the kitchen. He expected to find the kitchen vacant, but he found Stevie there instead. “Stevie? Everything alright?”

Stevie turned away from the counter where he had been looking over Fernando’s Christmas biscuits. “Oh, yeah. There’s a lot of people in there, you know? I needed a breather.”

“Sure, sure.” Fernando crossed the room, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “What’s on your mind?” he asked, softly.

“Me girls,” Stevie whispered in reply.

Fernando had thought as much. He could read his former captain like a book. “Alex refuse to let them join you?”

He nodded. “Do you mind?” he asked, grabbing a biscuit from the cooling rack. Fernando shook his head. Stevie bit the head off a Christmas angel before he spoke again. “She saw Xabs in the car. She knew we would be joining you all. She’s a homphobic slag.”

Fernando started to nod, but stopped himself. Agreeing with that would be quite rude. “I’m sorry, Stevie. I wish things could be different for you.”

“Like you and Juan, you mean? You’ve really got it made here, haven’t ye, mate?”

Fernando frowned, feeling guilty for having what so many didn’t, or worse, couldn’t. “I’m sorry.”

Steven finished off the small angel cookie, and turned to Fernando. He took the younger man’s face in his hands, and stared into his eyes. Fernando’s brown eyes widened considerably, and he held his breath. Suddenly, his former captain was unreadable. “Don’t _ever_ apologize for being happy,” he whispered.

“HEY! What have I walked in on here?” Xabi demanded when he poked his head into the kitchen. He had been searching the house for his lover. This was his third stop after checking the living room and bathroom.

Stevie pulled Fernando’s face to his and kissed his cheek. “Well, we’ve decided to run away together, Xabs.”

“I’ll be fighting you for him, Nando.”

“You win. I’m happy with my own man.”

Xabi grinned and nodded. “He’s afraid of me, babe.” He winked and kissed Stevie’s lips.

“Oh, I know he is. You’re so strong and intimidating.” Stevie kissed him again, and nipped his bottom lip as he pulled away.

“If you guys are going to do some weird mating thing, could you leave my kitchen first? I need to cook. Actually, could you just wait until you leave my house?”

Xabi laughed. “We may need to leave a bit early…”

***

“I am glad that everyone enjoyed the meal,” Fernando announced from his place at the end of the table. He stood with a glass of wine in his raised hand, poised to toast his friends. Juan stood at his side, one arm raised in similar fashion, the other draped around his lover’s waist. “Juan and I would like to thank you all for coming, and wish you a Happy Christmas, and a great new year ahead!”

The men had just finished toasting when Nora scrambled over to her parents. Leo followed close behind her. “Papa! Can we open our presents now?”

“No, it’s not Christmas yet, Nora.”

Nora pouted. “Just one?”

“Jus’ one,” Leo repeated, pushing out his plump bottom lip.

“Perhaps you could let them open the presents we bought for them,” Stevie suggested.

Fernando glanced at Juan who nodded his approval. “I think we could do that,” Juan said, smiling down at the children.

“Thank you, papi!” Nora jumped at him, hugging him around the waist.

Juan picked Nora up, and kissed her cheek. “Come on, sweetheart.”

Fernando lifted Leo up, and set him atop his shoulders to ride into the living room. The guests followed him. “We have gifts for everyone,” Fernando announced when they reached the living room.The gigantic Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room. Presents of all shapes and sizes filled the floor beneath the tree, and nearly a meter out all around it.

“That’s a lot of gifts, Nando,” Xabi commented.

“They’re for all our friends and family,” Juan explained. “Plus, we added the gifts you all brought right up front.”

“Yeah, Xabs. Don’t you recognize that terrible wrapping job you did?”

“If I did a terrible job, it was only because someone had his mouth…”

“That’s quite enough!” Fernando interjected, horrified to think where that statement was going to end up.

“I was going to say…”

“There are children present, Xabi!” Juan’s eyes were as wide as the bulbs that hung on the Christmas tree.

“His mouth was running a mile a minute about just exactly how to fold the paper, where to put the tape, how much tape to use. You would think he was one of Santa’s elves or something.”

Fernando breathed a sigh of relief. “Yes, well…” He cleared his throat and placed Leo on the floor. “Go and pick up your gifts from Uncle Stevie, Nora.”

When the children had scurried away, Xabi leaned toward him, and muttered, “You really didn’t think I’d say something crude in front of the children, did you?”

“I thought for a moment…”

“Oh, Fer.” Xabi rolled his eyes, and went to help the children unwrap their gifts.

“He wouldn’t have, Nando,” Stevie assured him.

“I never can tell with you two. When you’re together, there’s just an air of…” Fernando paused and lowered his voice so that it was nearly inaudible. “Sex about you.”

Stevie laughed. “Well, I’ll take that as a compliment, thank you.”

Juan snickered. “Should I start passing out their gifts?”

“Sure. I think we’re going to have to shove Stevie and Xabi out soon.”

“Probably a fairly good idea,” Stevie agreed.

“PAPA! PAPA, LOOK!” Nora ran over with a colorful box in her arms.

“Yes, Nora? What is it?” Fernando tried to match the excitement in her voice.

Nora beamed and turned the bright red and gold box around to show off the latest holiday Barbie doll. Fernando had seen the doll in Harrods, but chose not to purchase it. “Oh, she’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

Nora nodded. “Look at her dress, Papa! I want one like that!”

“You would look more beautiful than Barbie, mi princesa.”

Nora grinned and happily skipped off to join her brother who was furiously tearing at the wrapping paper covering a bear dressed as a train conductor. “I hoped she would like that doll,” Stevie admitted. “Xabi said we shouldn’t get it, because it gave little girls unrealistic views of beauty. Do you think that’s true?”

Fernando watched his children happily playing with their new toys while he thought over Stevie’s question. “Yes, I think it does. Barbie is quite unrealistic, but so are many other things she plays with and sees on television. Juan and I do a good job, I think, of combatting all of that. Nora understands that her play things are just that. They aren’t to be taken seriously. She’s smart. We’ve taught her about real beauty, and told her about all of the important things in life. You’d be surprised about how much she had already sorted out for herself. We’ve got nothing to worry about with that one. She’ll be taking nothing off this world.”

Juan returned then with Stevie’s gift in his hands. He and Fernando had been so busy with holiday preparations that they had decided to buy the same gifts for all of their dinner guests. Each of them received a fine watch from Cartier, and a customized Christmas tree ornament. Each ornament read, in the native language of the recipient, “Happy Christmas from our family to yours.”

“Shall I wait to open it?” Stevie asked, glancing from Juan to Fernando.

“Sure. Eden ripped into his as soon as I handed it to him. Then he started complaining to Cesar that the watch we got him is better than the one Cesar bought him.”

Fernando laughed. “Oops.”

Stevie opened his gift, and then looked up at the pair. “Did you buy everyone the same gift?”

“Shh, you’ll spoil the surprise,” Juan hissed.

“That’s lazy,” Stevie chided.

“Piss off, Stevie. I was busy. I have four dinners to cook, you know? One for you all tonight, one for our parents tomorrow, and one each on Christmas Eve and the day of.”

“Lad, I was joking. Lighten up. You need a bit of wine, or perhaps something in the bedroom later. Juan, dear, see to that.”

Juan blushed redder than any of the festive decorations, and giggled like a schoolgirl. Stevie only laughed and fluttered off to join his lover. It was high time they be heading off. He could use a bit of bedroom attention as well.

“There’s something wrong with those two,” Fernando muttered, shaking his head. His face was flushed all the way back to his ears.

“Because they have a healthy sex life?” Juan whispered.

“Because they’re pervs.”

“I wouldn’t mind it if you were a bit more like those two…” Juan tapped him on the bum, and trotted off to deliver the rest of the gifts like a tiny Santa Claus.

Fernando stared after him, his mind suddenly spinning with perverted thoughts. He could kill Stevie, Xabi, and Juan! “Papa!” Nora’s voice split through his thoughts, and made him literally jump.

“Yes, Nora?” His voice came out high-pitched and whiny. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair before walking to her side. “What is it, dear?”

“Tell Uncle Stevie he can’t leave. He just came to play, and now he says he has to go home. He’s even taking Uncle Xabi with him.”

“Aww, sweetie. I know it’s not fun, but they need to go home to get some sleep.” Stevie and Xabi snickered, earning a chastising glare from Fernando. They buttoned their lips quickly, and their eyes widened as if all the idiotic thoughts in their heads were attempting to push out through their eyeballs now that their mouths had been blocked. Fernando rolled his eyes before he turned back to his upset daughter. “And you and Leo need to head off to bed. Abuela will be here in the morning, remember?”

“But…”

“When Abuela gets here, she gets to open up her presents from us…”

“But…”

“That means you get to open one present from her too…”

“Buenas noches, Uncle Stevie! Buenas noches, Uncle Xabi. Adios!” Nora grabbed her Barbie and ran out of the room. Leo, who had been eavesdropping on his father’s conversation, took off running after his sister, shouting goodnight and goodbye to everyone as he went.

Fernando laughed. “I wish I could get that excited for opening presents.”

“Maybe you just don’t have the right presents, mate. Let me tell you about something Xabs has promised me…”

“I’d rather not hear about it, thanks. Shouldn’t you be getting on your way now?”

“Are you throwing us out?” Xabi asked, narrowing his eyes at Fernando.

“He needs some time alone with his man, Xabs. Surely, you can understand that.” Stevie nipped at Xabi’s earlobe.

“Get out,” Fernando drawled.

Stevie giggled, and grabbed Xabi’s hand. “Come on, love. Let’s go.”

“Thanks for coming even if you were a pain,” Fernando said as he showed them to the door.

“Thanks for inviting us.” Xabi helped Stevie on with his coat. “We were just having a go at you, you know?”

“Taking the piss,” Stevie added.

“I know, I know. It was good seeing you guys, really.”

Both of his former teammates hugged him before he opened the door for them and showed them out. “Maybe I’ll see you on New Year’s Eve.”

“Maybe! Happy Christmas, Nando!”

“Feliz Navidad!” Xabi shouted before grabbing Stevie for a kiss.

Fernando rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Drive safely! None of that on the road!” he shouted, slamming the door.

“The kids have gone to bed. Why are you shouting?” Juan walked into the entryway with a trail of teammates and friends behind him.

“If you think the kids are asleep already, you’re out of your mind, amor.”

“You have a point…”

Fernando nodded. “Is everyone leaving? You don’t all have to go just because those two left.”

“You’ve got an early morning,” Villa said with a shrug. “We don’t want to keep you up late.”

“Ah, but we never see you.” Fernando pouted. It physically ached how much he missed his Spanish teammates.

“I’ll be here until the New Year. I’m sure we’ll see each other again.” Villa hugged him and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for the invite, Fer. It was great seeing you again.”

“Sure thing, Guaje. It was great seeing you too. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, both of you.” Villa moved from Fernando to Juan. He hugged his former Valencia teammate tightly, and kissed his head. Fernando hugged Silva, and sent the two on their way.

When everyone had finally gone, Fernando could swear his arms ached from all the tight hugs. That couldn’t be a bad kind of ache though. “I had a great time tonight,” he told Juan as they tidied up the kitchen. The dishes had been loaded into the dishwasher after dinner, but there were still cookies on the counter, and leftover candy on the kitchen table.

“So did I. It was great spending a night with all of those guys. I wish we saw some of them more often.”

“And maybe some of them less often,” Fernando joked.

Juan laughed. “You think we’ll see them on New Year’s Eve?”

“I really hope so.”

Juan smiled and put away the last of the cookies. Fernando went to him and wrapped him in a hug. “I’m so happy that we’re spending this holiday together, Juan.”

“I am too, Fernando. I love you and the kids so much.”

“I know you do. We love you too.”

Just then, the children raced into the kitchen. “I thought you were asleep,” Juan said.

Fernando shook his head. “Of course they weren’t. What are you two sillies doing down here?”

“We need a bedtime story from our daddies!” Nora said, clinging to Juan’s leg.

“We also too need a bedtime hugs from our daddies!” Leo shouted, jumping at Fernando.

The proud fathers scooped the children up into their arms and carried them upstairs. “I think we should all lay in the daddies’ big bed and read _The Polar Express_ ,” Juan suggested.

Fernando nodded in agreement. It may not have been what Stevie had in mind when he told Juan to sort Fernando out in the bedroom, but it just went to prove that Juan knew just what Fernando needed. They all cuddled in bed together, and the two daddies took turns reading bits of their favorite Christmas story. The children were asleep before the last page was turned, but Juan finished it up anyway.

Fernando set the book on his bedside table, and leaned across the divide created by the children to press a kiss to his fiance’s lips. “I love you, Juan.”

“I love you too, Fernando. Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas, love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this!! If you did, I would love love love some kudos and comments! Your comments really motivate me! <3


End file.
